Zones of Friendship
"Zones of Friendship" is the twenty-seventh episode of Carmilla's second season. It aired on September 1st, 2015. Logline Kirsch and Danny have a heart to heart about where they stand - and he reveals what Vordie and the Zetas' plan is. Laura and Carmilla share a moment alone, and have their own realizations. Synopsis After a night of searching Laura and the others have found no sign of Mattie. Despite their failure to find her, it appears that Mattie has not yet reached the crater, leaving the others with a chance to stop her. Kirsch shows up to to tell Laura about what’s happening in the crater but falters in his explanations when he sees Danny. He attempts to tell them what’s happening at the crater, but he pauses in his revelations in order to ask Danny a question. He asks her if he really is in the "friend zone", and Danny replies that he is indeed in the "friend zone". Instead of becoming upset or sad over the admission he starts to celebrate, stating that while he would like their relationship to be more than just friends, he understands that she doesn't return the sentiment and declares he is content to remain friends. Danny, touched by his statements, gives him a hug. With that out of the way, Kirsch goes on to tell Laura and Danny what’s happening at the crater. Apparently, the Zetas took the Alchemy Club members to the crater and created some sort of weapon at the location. With this in hand, Vordenberg is planning on killing the Anglerfish, which forces Laura to gather the group to discuss this latest development. Perry, Danny and Laura declare that they will kill the erstwhile Baron in order to prevent the Anglerfish's death, while LaFontaine and Carmilla object to preventing it's death. Carmilla reminds them that the last time they attempted to kill the demigod, they failed, and that they have no idea what will happen if the god isn't killed, but they do know it poses a risk of getting loose if it remains alive.After some deliberation, they decide it’s for the best they stop Vordenberg from killing it. Danny states she has a few girls from the Summer Society who would still be willing to help her. She resolves to call upon them for aid, in case they run into trouble with the Zeta members guarding the crater. The mission plan involves to meet at 3 in the morning, so as to sneak into the tunnel. She and Kirsch leave, and Laura suggests that the rest of them get some sleep. Later that night, having not gotten any sleep, Laura and Carmilla are seen playing Senet. Laura takes the opportunity mid-game to ask if drinking the Anglerfish blood would have killed Carmilla. The vampire admits that she isn’t sure, and she questions if Laura would care either way. Laura is hurt by the notion that Carmilla would even consider that she doesn't care about her, leading to Carmilla and Laura kissing. Despite Laura responding to the kiss, she pulls back, saying she can’t continue with it. She doesn't want to hope that Carmilla will change, and if they continue to kiss, that’s exactly what will happen. Laura promises that if they survive the semester, they can talk about their relationship. LaFontaine comes in shortly afterward and tells them that the mission is about to begin. The camera is later reactivated, revealing Perry to be the one sitting at the camera. She explains that she didn’t go with the others because she didn’t want to risk her life for the Anglerfish. While the others are away, she stayed behind to clean the apartment and baked, admitting that for an unknown reason, she blacked out. When she woke up some time later, there were bloody footprints on the carpet. While she continues explaining her activities, Mattie shows up behind her and interrupts her. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Sharon Belle as Danny Lawrence *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Matt O'Connor as Wilson Kirsch *Sophia Walker as Matska Belmonde Cultural References Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes